


save me 'til the party is over

by heartshapedhannie



Series: kid krow [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Based on a Conan Gray Song, M/M, Song fic, Underage Drinking, braylin is in love, canon plot idk her, drunk angst, emerson doesn't normally drink i promise, haha what's a canon, it's just for the plot, that's canon for sure, various other ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedhannie/pseuds/heartshapedhannie
Summary: "Whatever. You need to loosen up, babe. Have some fun." Emerson leaned down to give Braylin a kiss. Something he only does when hes drunk. And Braylin knows he should hate it. He should stop it. Because it's all fake. And once Emerson is sober he'll go back to "no homo"ing everything he and Braylin do together. But he doesn't stop it. No, Braylin Connors does exactly the opposite, in fact. Braylin let's Emerson kiss him. Like an idiot.TITLE FROM WISH YOU WERE SOBER BY CONAN GRAY
Relationships: braylin connors (oc)/emerson logan (oc)
Series: kid krow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670167
Kudos: 1





	save me 'til the party is over

**Author's Note:**

> blame conan for the angst. good bye.

Why was he here. He wanted to be literally anywhere else. Braylin hated parties. So again, he asked himself. _Why_ was he here? 

He was here, because Emerson asked him to be. And Braylin would quite honestly do anything for the older boy without the bat of an eye. 

But here he was. Braylin Connors. In the middle of a high school party. Watching a bunch of drunk teenagers down more alcohol, make out and grind on each other. He found it absolutely disgusting. 

Braylin jumped slightly, feeling an arm around his shoulder. He looked at who it was, relieved to find that it was Emerson, and not some stranger trying to get him alone. "Whoa there, little guy. It's just me." Emerson's words were slurred, meaning he was wasted, or just about there. 

"Emerson.. you're drinking too much. Please put the cup down." Braylin mumbled reaching out to grab the cup of beer, spilling it a little bit on himself and his friend. "Fuck."

"Braylin. I'm fine. Why don't you go get something to drink, loosen up baby." Emerson tipped his cup up as a _cheers_ and then downed it.

"Jesus, Emerson. I don't want to be here. I don't know half of these people and it's making me feel uncomfortable. I'm going to go sit outside for a bit." 

"Whatever. You need to loosen up, babe. Have some fun." Emerson leaned down to give Braylin a kiss. Something he only does when hes drunk. And Braylin knows he should hate it. He should stop it. Because it's all fake. And once Emerson is sober he'll go back to "no homo"ing everything he and Braylin do together. But he doesn't stop it. No, Braylin Connors does exactly the opposite, in fact. Braylin let's Emerson kiss him. Like an idiot. 

"I'll be back." Braylin says as he pushes his way out of the house and into the fresh air. He mentally scolds himself for letting Emerson kiss him like that. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Braylin sat on the path leading to the stairs. He watched everything go down. All the drunk people coming in and out of the house. 

He decided it was time to go find Emerson. Make sure his best friend wasn't getting black out drunk. Or more selfishly, flirting with anybody else. 

Braylin hated himself for these feelings. He was in love with his friend, how fun. And he hated when he got drunk. But he selfishly loved it too. Because when Emerson was drinking, he let all his guards down. He took of that mask of toxic masculinity that everyone had expected him to wear and he said things to Braylin that he would have never said if he was sober. 

Braylin sighed as he walked in the house to see a girl attempting to get Emerson's attention. Emerson looked around the room, seemingly bored. Until he locked eyes with Braylin. And he got that devilish grin on his face. Braylin swallowed, hard. 

Emerson politely, or as politely as drunk Emerson could muster, excused himself from the girl who was basically on top of him and made his way over to Braylin. He didn't say anything, except he grabbed Braylin by the face and gave him a kiss. Braylin's face was flushed red. Of course it was. Emerson took Braylin by the hand and dragged him outside. "Parties getting lame," he muttered. "Let's go to mine."

"Be careful on the stairs, Em. You're gonna trip." Braylin mumbled. He sighs as he watched Emerson sway as he walked. 

"Will you stay over?" Emerson says, spinning Braylin closer to his chest. "Please, please please."

"Emerson..." Braylin says, through a sigh. He's all tangled in a mess of Emerson's arms and he can't find the courage to say no. "Okay, but I may leave before you wake up in the morning. I don't want my parents to worry."

"As long as you cuddle with me tonight." Emerson is now smiling, spinning Braylin out of his arms and then pulling him into a kiss. And once again. Braylin doesn't stop him. He should really really stop him.

The boys danced around the empty street, giggling. Braylin has learned not to try to argue with Emerson when he's drunk. But oh god he wishes they could be like this when Emerson is sober. Why can't they be like this all the time. 

Is it selfish to want the person you love all to yourself?

They made it to Emerson's house, with only a few stops on the way because Emerson was too drunk to function or Braylin was too dizzy to walk. Emerson fumbled with his keys and Braylin giggled, offering some help. The older boys parents weren't home so they didn't have to worry about getting caught. Braylin got the door unlocked and helped Emerson inside. They got to Emerson's bedroom. "I'll get you pain meds and water, go lay down." Braylin mumbled. 

"Give me a kiss first or I won't let you leave." Emerson said, with a smirk on his face. Braylin stood up on his tippy toes, still not tall enough to reach Emerson's face even with the extra height. Emerson lifted him up and giggled as they fell back onto Emerson's bed. Emerson closed the space between their lips and kissed Braylin. 

"Okay, uh, Emerson... I need to go get your pain killers and water. I'll be right back."

"Fine." He sat up with his arms crossed, fake pouting. Fuck. Braylin made his way downstairs and grabbed two pain meds and a glass of water. He went back upstairs to find Emerson dazing off. He decided to leave him. He left a note on his bedside table. 

**Take the meds and drink the water. Sleep tight. <3 Bray.**

He made his way back home, sighing. Wish you were sober. He said before he fell asleep.

And at 6 o'clock the next day his phone started going off like crazy. 

**emmy :)!:**

**braylin, i'm so sorry for anything that happened last night**

**that wasn't me, you know how i get when drunk.**

**thanks for the meds and water**

**i'm so so sorry again**

**shit did i kiss you.**

**i'm sorry fuck.**

_let the apologizes begin._


End file.
